


Harry Potter and the New Girl Tragedy

by goldenzingy46



Series: The reign of Belldonna Nightshade [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Deamus, Everyone dies in the end, F/F, First book in a trilogy, Gen, Hogwarts fanfic, I might save deamus but idk, Linny will be added later bc my friend wants it, M/M, Tiny wolfstar, deamus deamus deamus, i don’t know what to put in tags, very brief drarry that dies in like a second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: If I had written Harry Potter, 3rd year end and rewritten fourth year, with my own character.FIRST BOOK IN A TRILOGYMOSTLY POST ON WEEKENDSChanged the name from Dark Harry Potter Fanfiction to Harry Potter and The New Girl TragedyUNDERGOING REVIEW AND REWRITEAlso, if I'm making any money out of this, I'm not seeing a penny come my way.





	1. The first lie

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing Harry Potter as a psychopath:)
> 
> Also this isn’t mine apart from belladonna, all characters and stuff to Jk Rowling, my plot and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First chapter up! 
> 
> REWRITTEN! 
> 
> Mostly minor edits but rephrased, a couple major edits that decided to insert themselves in without my permission. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!! 
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them! 
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> EDIT: 16/8/19 (British date)
> 
> REWRITTEN! Chapter still holds some of the original content and (mostly) the same plot, but a few new things for those who need it. It's now a whopping 2005 words! 
> 
> The next chapter will be getter a much, much heavier rewrite, and I might (meaning probably will) pop a few new chapters in. 
> 
> If you are just reading the book shortly after 16/8/19 then this doesn't bother you, however later chapters probably won't be as good quality.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are reading this like months and months after, then none of this applies and happy reading.
> 
> Author's Rambling:
> 
> However, there will not be a further chapter until I have finished the rewrite, but there will probably a few more chapters added inbetween, so whilst the plot won't progress a few bolster chapters will appear.
> 
> Sorry about the random rewrite, I wasn't happy with my work in the slightest and felt it needed a complete change, as I had hated it so much i was avoiding it - not the plot, how I wrote it (not very well).
> 
> This was my first fic and will always be treasured, and right now the rewrite is my priority over all my other fics. Although I do have other fics, and depending on how long the rewrite takes, may have to take a quick pause to update a few fics later on.
> 
> Luckily, I just updated Shadow Song, Fiendfyre Lord is on hiatus (it really shouldn't be, I've literally written two short chapters), and Step Step Step Ball Change Or Perhaps Step Step Step Fall (which is going to be retitled A Violet Flame because A) this is a stupid name, B) It's way too long and I'm lazy C) It doesn't make much sense unless you're a dancer/know dance terminology and D) my co-writer, Pixie, is refusing to help me until I change it and she's a genius and I'm not losing her) isn't having an update soon since my co-writer has gone AWOL.
> 
> Rambling warnings unrelated to this book: 
> 
> Never, ever tie a choker too tight. I just failed to open it for half an hour and it almost gave me a panic attack.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Harry stepped off the train, feeling shaken. Why did he react that way to dementors? Why was it him every single time?

 

*****TIME SKIP - END OF YEAR*****

 

He stepped onto the train to go home. Why did he have to go back? It's not like he wanted to go back, not like they wanted him there. He actually _begged_ not to go back! Yet no matter how many times he begged, they sent him back. Dumbledore surely knew how he was treated! I mean, Ron, Fred and George had actually had to come and _rescue_ him when they had bars on his window and starved him! How could they possibly think that it was safe to return?! He could have died. But, somehow, despite his pleas and their obvious knowledge, they sent him back. Back to the Dursleys. Back to a living hell.

 

However, he did learn something from it. Someone was a traitor. Was everyone a traitor? Dumbledore, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and most people he spoke to knew, so why weren’t they helping him? But now he knew. He had learned. And he had it stored away in his brain forevermore. Liars, liars, everyone was liars. He couldn’t tell who was telling the truth, not anymore, so he just had to get rid of everyone and everything - courtesy of Belladonna.

 

Now, at first, he had been wary of her offer to help. She was new to the school and had terrified everyone away from her. Yet at the same time, she was so, so smart. She would know what to do.

 

Belladonna Nightshade, the elusive new girl, was a Slytherin, funny, beautiful and dangerous. Her arrival had been swift and deadly, marking her place like no other - when those doors slammed open, all eyes were on her. Her golden hair was spun elegantly into a bun, leaving a few strands loose to frame her pale face. Her face was all angles, high cheekbones, sharp proportions, one blue eye, piercing, like a crystal, and one softer green eye, like a gentle pool of emerald, long black eyelashes and definite eyebrows, rosebud red lips; there was no makeup was involved.

 

Upon arrival, she was not wearing uniform. She was wearing a bluey-green silver waterfall dress, and black high heels, capturing attention and holding her position. Her eyes had found him, and, not to lie, if was the single most petrifying moment of his entire life, she knew something. He just knew in that second she looked at him, that she knew something. And it scared him. More than you can imagine. But then, the moment had been over, and her eyes were roaming the hall. It was like she was checking out her territory before she marked herself as queen.

 

Her sorting was a terrifying event. He remembered sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table, two days before Buckbeak’s execution, the revealing of Professor Lupin’s secret, and Sirius Black arriving, everyone - including him - staring at this brazen girl standing in the doorway. Dumbledore gathered himself up, and said, “Uh... yes. This is... Belladonna Nightshade. She will be joining us, although I had _hoped_ that she would turn up in uniform, but that clearly isn’t the case. Minerva! Fetch the Sorting Hat!”

 

Professor McGonagall had returned a minute later with the Sorting Hat. As she’d approached Belladonna, (for nobody had quite dared to tell her to go to the stool) the hat yelled, “SLYTHERIN!” Half-hearted clapping had echoed around the room, and she’d strode, head high to the Slytherin table, when she stopped, and her head snapped round. Instantaneously, the clapping had gotten louder, everyone had been way too afraid to remain silent, lest she strike like a startled cobra.

 

During lessons, it was quickly discovered that she was really good at her job.  Belladonna was one of the smartest in the class: her spells always flew with deadly accuracy, her potions were always perfect, she was a natural with charms, honestly that girl was incredible. She often claimed potions were necessary, as she had told them that potions were harder to trace back to the owner, and she had a long way to go until she was seventeen and could rid herself of “That disgusting Trace they see fit to stalk us with.” Allegedly, at least, they couldn’t track potions. Harry made a mental note to brew some potions before the holidays to keep on him, because there was no way his foolish relatives would let him have his cauldron to exhibit yet more “freakish” behaviour.

 

Belladonna had truly opened his eyes to many things he was blind to; yet he had never so much have struck up a conversation with her. Just being around her, watching her conduct day-to-day business, was a real change to what he knew and believed. It probably had something to do with the fact she didn’t care for blending in with the crowd and expressed her opinions regularly, without shame.  She let people learn.

 

Her disgust in her third History of Magic class – “It’s not all Goblin Rebellions you thrice-damned idiot!” – to her response to Defence Against the Dark Arts – “Essentially, both Lights Arts and Dark Arts could be fatal. No, why are you telling them Imperio is a Dark Art? It’s a Light Art. Half of these are Light Arts! That’s normal magic, you fool. There are Light Magiks, Dark Magiks, then there are the Light Arts and Dark Arts. That’s neither! That’s pure Black Magic! Why am I surrounded by fools?” – had showed many people something other than light propaganda (also known as the Ministry of Magic are Morons or the MMM for short).

 

She had unofficially taken up an extracurricular Magical Theory class, which Harry was honest-to-god interested in and hadn’t protested when Hermione dragged him and Ron to it. Belladonna told them plenty of interesting things. It turned out that whilst magic was just magic, and not separate like the MMM would have them believe, certain areas had been grouped and named.

Divination was one of the many subjects grouped up. Anything to do with seeing the future was grouped under the name: tea leaves, crystal balls, prophecies.

 

Hermione was aghast that the books she was able to read were lying to her and the ones that told the truth she couldn’t read. Belladonna had said that they could be found in Flourish & Botts but had been discredited by the MMM. Apparently, this was a creation by the Ministry and Dumbledore, who had accidentally worked together to create this, even if it wasn’t official, Belladonna had shown people and named it and it wasn’t just something fading into the dark to go unnoticed. It was disgusting what they got away with, light people getting light sentences to crimes, neutral getting the correct sentence, and dark getting overly heavy sentences.

It had been discovered quite early on that Belladonna had an affinity to poisons: wolfsbane, hemlock, cyanide, arsenic, ricin, and of course, her namesake, deadly nightshade; you name it, she knows it, has it, has used it. Perhaps that was why she intervened when she realised Harry’s reluctance to return “home.” Honestly, he had never thought of that place as home. Hogwarts was his home, the Dursleys was a prison.

She could tell lies and spit them with the same unnerving ease, her stone mask (what was it she called it?), oh yes, her poker face, holding even under the most stressful of situations – it had, oddly enough, been Dumbledore that proved it when he was trying to get her to confess to having some dastardly plan. With her help, the game was on. Whilst this was his game, she would help him, but to prove it, he has to kill. And kill he would. She had provided him with ample deadly nightshade, and they would all be dead by morning. Killing no longer seemed to disturb him anymore. In fact, it seemed the only sensible option left.

 

He remembered how Belladonna had sidled up to him, one day, when he was walking alone. He felt her cold breath at his ear, and her whispered words entranced him and drew him into her fold.

“I know what you want, Harry Potter. I know there are people who have betrayed you, but you don’t know who. I know you don’t care who you hurt to destroy them, and that’s my job. Destruction. Poison. Death. So, I want to help you, Harry Potter, let me help you.”

And he had turned around to look her in the eye (well, seeing as she was taller than him, it didn’t work very well) and he slowly dipped his head.

 

Briefly, Harry wondered if this was the right thing to do. He could practically hear Dumbledore telling him that the Dursleys loved him, it was just a slight misunderstanding, he was protected there, that everyone deserved a second chance. In his opinion, they didn’t. They were brutal and horrible beasts that treated him like a slave, like dirt, and told him he should be grateful for it. All he had to wear were rags, he barely got leftovers, and he didn’t even have a room until he was eleven. Surely, somebody had to tell that that was wrong. What kind of child slept in a cupboard? And he was starved too, left with nothing whilst Dudley ate them out the house, cleaned out their kitchen, how was that fair? Tell him, how is Dudley and his friends beating him counted as safe?

 

 _Safe there_ , Harry scoffed. _If I’m safe there, then I’m a bunny rabbit! Safe there my foot._

Although that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about killing them. He nervously tipped the vials Belladonna had given him back and forth, watching the scarlet liquid slide up and down the glass, and calming with the therapeutic sound of sloshing it created. Just tip the poison into the food you cook for them, serve it to them, make sure they eat all of it and then act like you didn’t poison them when they come and ask. Or just run away, they don’t check on you or anything, they won’t even notice (it probably helped that Belladonna had edited the devices monitoring him to monitor all the magic on Earth. If there was magic left on Earth, they would report as fine. She seemed to find it funny, for some odd reason).

 

He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He had saved the Philosopher’s Stone from Quirrelmort in first year. He survived Professor (oh god, he had a Hermione in his head put the correct titles on) Snape’s potion classes. He survived the slander that came from being a Parselmouth. He fought a basilisk and won. He saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. He fought Tom Riddle. He had found the Chamber of Secrets in the first place! He saved his godfather! He survived a werewolf attack! He survived dementors trying to suck his soul out! He could kill a bunch of miserable old muggles.

He could do this. He could do this. He could do this. He _could_ do this.

_He could do this._

He couldn’t— He _could_ do this.

What was he thinking?

Of course he couldn’t do this!

He was not, and would never be, a murderer.

No. He _could_ and _would_ do this.

He was going to kill the Dursleys, no matter what Dumbledumb or any of the other damn idiots would say.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was going to follow through Belladonna’s plan and the Dursleys would be dead before sunrise and he would be free forevermore. No more pain. No more starvations. Never, ever. He would be free, and he would do it tonight. He was sure of it. Even if it made him a murderer; he didn’t care.

The Dursleys would be dead before sunrise, and it would be by his hand.

 

He would always have the last word.

Especially against those who wronged him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning, this chapter has been completely rewritten. What was there before has mostly been scrapped and although some is the original text and the plot is mostly the same, there are a few major changes. All of which I didn't intend and snuck up on me. Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie


	2. His first kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> EDIT 20/8/19 (British time):
> 
> REWRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER COMPLETE! WOOHOO! 🎉
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This one is a whole 2050 words! ...Why do I keep ending up with these perfect, round numbers... *Is suspicious*
> 
> No major plot changes, just a LOT better writing and eradicating plot holes, and everything is a lot clearer.
> 
> But anyway. 
> 
> THE DURSLEYS ARE DEAD COME READ!
> 
> ...Although the paragraphs are rather big.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Harry pushed his luggage into a rack next to his compartment, frowning as his old-looking suitcases ripped slightly. Another problem with the Dursleys – they never gave him new clothes, so he had to make do with Dudley’s hand-me-downs and ancient suitcases that had seen much better days. It made him want to scream, and not even the thought of eradicating the Dursleys from this planet could cheer him up. He did decide to keep one bag on him, a newer looking bag, too, so it wasn’t another millennia old rag he had to pretend that he was fine with, but also because of what it contained: a letter from Belladonna that he had yet to read and intended to read later; three glass tubes with an odd, blood-coloured liquid inside (the poison, obviously); and money (labelled as _for the Knight Bus_ ). Harry kept this close by him the whole train ride, purposefully looking gloomy and distracted, trying to see if Ron or Hermione would notice. Ron might not, he was pretty dumb, but Hermione was acute at picking up his moods. Yet neither of his beloved friends noticed a thing. Or maybe they just didn’t care. _Traitors._

He was pleased Belladonna had even given the offer to him. It showed a small amount of trust, seeing as she had entrusted him with one of her deepest secrets. Or so he assumed, because he didn’t think anything was kept more secret than a murder and poison collection and being a psychopath or sociopath - he couldn’t see a reason for her murders, but like she said, keep an open mind and never assume anything, never leave loose ends. Always be prepared. Expect the unexpected. Never panic. And, Harry’s personal favourite, the best way to lie is to tell the truth - carefully edited truth. These little statements showed him how she saw the world. She saw it as a game. It was a little odd, he supposed, that she seemed to want to take over and kill, but he supposed it was the difference of upbringings and moved on.

The poison he had been gifted was deadly nightshade, but the original Latin name was _atropa belladonna_. _Funny_ , he thought. _Her humour needs improving._  Belladonna was another name for deadly nightshade, but also meant beautiful woman. Ironically, almost everyone in Hogwarts had a crush on her (or was just plain terrified of her) and he could see why, though he couldn’t relate, not having any romantic inclinations to her at all.

The closer the train got to the station; the more worried Harry felt. The many things that could go wrong were immense! He could be caught. That was Azkaban for life, no questions asked; he’d be lucky if he got a trial, after all, Sirius didn’t. He was mentally running through a list of everything that could possibly happen, each example worse than the last, so, as a result, by the time he got off the train he was a nervous wreck and honestly just wanted to curl up in a ball and wither away.

Seeing the Dursleys made his nerves even worse. He was jittery the whole ride back, and Vernon’s insults or Petunia’s snide remarks on his parentage really didn’t help, and neither was Dudley kicking him. He was just glad they hadn’t called him a freak, or called him out on ‘freakish behaviour’, as he surely would have snapped. And that would have been terrible.

Once they arrived back, Harry had to make do with waiting. He packed away all his wizarding things in the cupboard under the stairs (he still had nightmares about that place; they only fuelled his wish to kill off everyone who betrayed him), brought his trunks back to his room, set Hedwig’s cage up, snuck his wand, the Marauder’s Map, his broom (yes, he used an invisibility potion. No, he wasn’t stupid), and his invisibility cloak into his room, and collapsed on the bed. Only a few more minutes until dinner, he thought. Harry contented himself with playing with the poison vials. He hoped he wasn’t discovered, but, more than that, he hoped that it worked. After all, some people could eat as many as forty berries and it only made them a little ill. He could only hope that Belladonna had done something to make it much more potent.

As luck would have it, Aunt Petunia called him to make dinner that very moment. Harry took a second to breathe before he slowly started making his way down the stairs. Every step was like a mile, his breathing becoming laboured and heavy. He, Harry James Potter, was about five seconds away from becoming a murderer. Ha. Take that, wizarding world, I’m not your saviour. I do what I want when I want to. He watched the minuscule vials of glass that delicately hung, like teardrops, from his fingers, perfect poison. Deadly, silent, swift and still. Time to cook... and time to kill.

Preparing for murder was easier than expected. He had the poison, and his relatives didn’t expect him to poison them, even though they seemed to expect him to magic them out of existence or burn the house down or something. It was funny, really, that they were happy with him to cook their food but not stay in the house by himself, especially since he wouldn’t burn the house down, but he would poison them to death.

It was a shame, really, Harry rather wanted to see their blood decorating the walls, but this would do for a first kill, he supposed. There was always next time. These macabre thoughts embellished his mind as he moved the cooked vegetables to each plate, returning to the huge hunk of meat sizzling away in the oven, as he hacked into it and split it into three, placing a slice on each plate.

Harry slid the contents of each vial into each dish, then placed them onto the table. Vernon shooed him away, and he lurked silently in the doorway, a shadow watching his kill, smirking at their drooling faces. Their last meal would be a good one, obviously, he was an experienced cook by this point; who wouldn’t be if they had been cooking since they were four years old? Everything was as flavoursome and delicious as possible, and, as they ate, Harry could tell they enjoyed it. Their enjoyment, however, didn’t stop there from being poison, and Harry noticed that their pupils seemed to be taking over their eyes, like an ink spill, the darkness expanding. He recognised this as one of the symptoms Belladonna and told him, and he began to wonder what she had called it again… dilated pupils?

The foolish Dursleys were shielding their eyes from the weak dusk light, barely enough to hurt even the most sensitive person’s eyes, eventually having to close the curtains: sensitivity to light, yes, that was another one. As she made her way to the curtains, Petunia seemed very unbalanced, which Harry was fairly sure was another effect of the poison. Then they were all complaining rather loudly about headaches, and dammit! He really ought to have listened more when he had been given the symptoms. Dudley was guzzling down gallons of water, his words slurring into each other like Vernon when he was home drunk. Speaking of Vernon, that looked like a rash appearing on his throat. That had to be one of the symptoms! Yes, it was, he was sure of it.

What was really hours of complaining felt like mere moments, then they were all lying unconscious on the floor, his pathetic little aunt hugging the phone like she could have called an ambulance on time. Fools, the lot of them. Harry blinked, surfacing from his own thoughts to stare at them, shocked that this crazy plan had actually worked. He stood there for a while, just standing there staring at the aftermath of his plan. A chime of the clock alerted him to the late hour, and he snapped into action, running upstairs to his room to grab his broom, wand and map, before leaving them outside, ready for the Knight bus. Yet, somehow, he remained uncertain.

What if they woke up? The dose might not have been strong enough. Belladonna could have been tricking him to put him in jail. Why would he put his trust in a random girl? What if, what if, what if? He had to be sure they were dead before abandoning the house. Like an unconscious thought come to life, flames burst from his fingertips, setting the house alight. Hermione’s voice came to life in his head: wandless magic is impossible! Harry this must be something to do with Voldemort! Blah blah blah! He told imaginary Hermione to shut up, as she was probably another traitor, and, anyway, Belladonna could do it! Belladonna was different, and nobody quite knew what to make of her, and no-one knew of Harry’s friendship with her. Secrets, secrets, and yet more secrets. The knight bus pulled up. Time to meet Belladonna.

Harry nervously settled into a seat on the knight bus, carrying only the items he had been smart enough to snatch from the house before the fire started. Why hadn’t he taken more than just his most precious? He also hoped Belladonna had kept her promise, that she had kept Hedwig safe. He had entrusted her with Hedwig simply because he didn’t know what would happen if he took her with him and everything hadn’t gone to plan. Then again, perhaps he should have had Belladonna take all of his suitcases as they were now burnt to a crisp. Oh god! Was Hedwig caught in the fire? He had left the cage door open, along with his window, to make sure she could get away, but the fire might have been too fast. He felt sick with guilt and worry and glanced back to catch a final parting glance of the house before the Knight Bus popped away. Luckily for him, the fire was dying down to mere embers now, the Dursleys were simple ashes among the ruined remains of the house. Although, he supposed, it could be an unlucky thing too, because if Hedwig was caught in the fire, then even his backup plan failed.

That thought was like ice trickling down his spine. The fire hadn’t been part of the plan. How was he to know if that had given him away? Was... was it possible to track wandless magic? He might be thrown in Azkaban! No. Belladonna would get him out, and deal with everyone who might be the traitor. Who was the traitor? Only one, and he has to get rid of them all. Everyone had to die. Only then could he live his life.

The Knight Bus arrived in Diagon Ally with a thump and a sickening lurch. He staggered off, thoughts of Hedwig being dead and the fact the he had just killed people swarming him like a thousand angry bees, and promptly threw up, violently. Once finished emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor, his hopeful emerald eyes skimmed around, looking for Belladonna, only to be disappointed by nobody waiting for him. Apart from a tiny golden snake with striking black markings, this area was completely deserted: then it hit him. Belladonna was a Slytherin, a sly, cunning, Slytherin, who didn’t like to show her face, and it definitely would cause a stir for her to show up and go with the famous Harry Potter. He simply had to follow the pretty little snake! He smiled slightly and dipped his head in the direction of the snake, before following it into the depths of Diagon Alley.

He knew why she did it; honestly. She made a place at school, but out here, she kept her head down and got on with her murder. She should have been in Azkaban a billion times with the murder she caused! And her wandless magic, (which was also illegal, but he doubted it was as easy to track), well, she could do far more with that than she could with a wand, and with her wand she could do spells more advanced than Dumbledore, and that was saying something, surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Rambling: 
> 
> THE DURSLEYS ARE DEAD! WOO!
> 
> Author's Nervous Apologies:
> 
> I'm a vegetarian. I have no idea what happens when cooking meat, haha. So sorry if anything I wrote was stupid.
> 
> Also:
> 
> Harry: I think everyone's betrayed me.
> 
> Harry: *Trusts some random girl*
> 
> Belladonna: *proves to be untrustworthy*
> 
> Harry: I think she might betray me...
> 
> Harry: *goes along with her plan anyway*
> 
> Belladonna: *evil cackling in the darkness*
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> -Trixie


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We really get to meet Belladonna in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, I really enjoy writing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> EDIT 4/9/19 (British time):
> 
> REWRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER COMPLETE! WOOHOO! 🎉
> 
> Sorry about the long wait. I tried. I really did. Yet, my only excuse is still life.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This one is a only 1565 words, to my eternal disappointment. I really did try, and it's been so long and you deserve much better...
> 
> Also, I'm still getting lil' round numbers here. WHY?! I'm not complaining, I'm just suspicious.
> 
> No major plot changes, just a LOT better writing and eradicating plot holes, and everything is a lot clearer.
> 
> But anyway. 
> 
> This chapter hasn't got too many words because it's honestly more of a filler chapter, nothing too important here.
> 
> I ALSO JUST REALISED THAT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR TWO MONTHS I'M SORRY THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE ;-;
> 
> Author's Desperate Rambling:
> 
> I think bartender is the word you use, right?
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Harry had been walking for quite some time and was beginning to question the logic in following some random snake. He hadn’t actually spoken to it yet; which, honestly, wasn’t the smartest thing he could do. What if it was a trap? He could end up walking into some Dark wizard trying to kill him at this rate. That was when the snake darted out of his view, and he hastily brought his attention back to it, noticing how it was much harder to see it now there were more people around: it was almost like it was hiding.

The snake stopped, and darted through a door and, thankfully, it had led him to a familiar place: The Leaky Cauldron. He smiled, and stepped inside, nodding brightly to Tom, the bartender, before paying for his room. The snake sat there, flicking its tail and looking impatient. He sighed, rolled his eyes and hissed, “I’ll come in a minute, I need to put my stuff down.”

That little gold snake rolled its eyes, if that was possible for a snake. It hissed back, “You aren’t the only Parselmouth in the world, you Speaker fool, and my mistress will be most displeased if you do not return before the storm.”

Harry blinked in shock. Belladonna, a Parselmouth? And what did it mean, return before the storm? He really should have guessed. How else was she supposed to send the snake? Idiot, he scolded himself. Honestly, he really was going to have to shape up if he wanted to deal with people, that would involve getting his hands dirty, although, technically, they were already dripping with blood. A quick glace through the window revealed a crack of lightning, reminding him that he needed to meet Belladonna. He hurried down after the snake (he really needed a name for it, he couldn’t keep calling it the snake!), only to find Belladonna wasn’t there.

He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, taking in the surroundings before she returned. The usual two-room suite you would get in the Leaky had been completely renovated, into a dining room, living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. The room he was in had a huge, round, mahogany table in the centre, with a simple flat, varnished surface, but the edge was completely carved with snakes of all shapes and sizes. Gauzy curtains fluttered in the non-existent breeze, and he realised belatedly that they must have been charmed, its soft, midnight blue fabric twirling like a ballerina on a stage. The windows themselves had gold and green snake clasps on them, sapphire eyes gleaming with every crack of lightning that reflected of the gentle, creamy-white walls, the silver mirrors adorning them becoming blazing infernos for the few seconds they bathed in the light. Heavy dark oak doors had been set into the doorframes, virtually impenetrable, with dense, iron handles the only bridge through. The work she had gotten done was amazing, and, as he was admiring it, Belladonna rushed in, wet heels slipping and clattering on the wooden-tiled floor, soaking with rainwater, and she waved a hand, drying herself. She breathed in and out for a couple of seconds, then set about fixing her appearance, pulling a newly conjured brush through her now-dry hair, returning it to its former glory, and straightening out her rumpled dress, before turning her attention to the snake, ignoring Harry like he was invisible.

“Sssssoooo, mistress, did you succeed?”

“That I did, my ssssnakie ssssnakie, I am now officially an Animagussssss. A completely illegal Animagussssss all the sssssame, but yesssss, an Animagussssss. Ugh, what isss it with Parssssseltounge and drawn out s’s? Anyway, I am a black cat, I named her, well, me really, Midnight!”

 _So that was what she was doing, out there in the middle of the storm_. He understood now. That was also the point when Belladonna turned her attention to Harry. She looked him up and down, eyeing him with disgust, before saying, “We really need a shopping trip, do us all a favour and go and get some real clothes tomorrow. I presume you left all your stuff in the house fire?”

He reeled back, shocked, and she laughed at his startled expression. Her laugh was the tinkling of running water and chiming bells. Her voice had an odd melody to it, as well, and he enjoyed listening to it. “I’m a Legilimens. This exact technique also means that I’m something often called a surface Legilimens; I can read the thoughts right at the top of your head without you noticing, you would know if Legilimency was used deeply, trust me.  Also, I may have started a campaign to keep Lupin in the school, so he will continue as our DADA teacher. Sirius Black will be staying with him, and I got a couple hundred galleons off people because Wolfstar is a thing, and I will get a couple hundred more by proving Drarry isn’t.”

He blinked, not entirely sure what he had just heard, and, gobsmacked, turned his attention to the snake with no small amount of curiosity. She seemed to understand that, too, and added that the snake was a Golden Viper, and she had made him herself.

“He is so fussy, honestly. I’m in the process of making a Midnight Viper, much longer than this short stubby thing, in black and silver because, A, I think it looks cool, B, this snake over here wants another snake to talk to, C, he won’t take any old snake, and, D, I won’t either. Yes, we need Lupin and Black at Hogwarts so we can kill them off, and I found a way of putting off Quidditch just for this year only. Don’t ask how, you have to wait until we get to school. When we get there, skip third period, grab that invisibility cloak and meet me in the Chamber of Secrets.”

Well, that sounded like a plan (sort of). He would follow her advice, go and get money from Gringotts, then go and get some new clothes. Get a quick rest somewhere in between. He would see her tomorrow.

 

***

 

It was early the next morning when Harry arrived at Belladonna’s (admittedly much nicer than his own) room. She was bright and shiny and happy, nothing like he’s ever seen before, flinging open her windows. The smile she gave him was genuine and warm, white dragonhide dress glimmering in the slight, each scale reflecting a multitude of rainbows, all perfectly reflecting her mood right now. Harry got the feeling he needed to wait, and was glad he did when she burst into birdsong. Every cheep, caw, screech, tweet or twitter from the morning chorus erupted from her mouth, light and sweet without the bitterness that usually tainted her beautiful, marble-like self, and he watched, silently, gaping at her. Had she ever been like this, without the bitterness, or her jaded view of the world, just a normal, happy, child? It was a quiet reminder that she was a person, the first smile he’d seen her give that wasn’t taunting or bittersweet, and it hurt him more than anything; even whilst he hadn’t had a great childhood he could still think of moments that weren’t tainted, flawed, or otherwise imperfect. He pondered like this until it began to die down, and quietly began to clap.

When she finished, she turned around, giving him a beaming smile that threw sun rays at him, saying, “Impressive, isn’t it? It’s one of my really random talents I don’t know what to do with, and I just figured I had it do I might and well use it. Now, on with our plan.”

And there it was. That exact moment any traces of pure and unadulterated happiness died within her, replaced with only a business-like determination.

“We have to get Lupin and Black first. Then...”

Here she glanced down, checking a piece of – somehow, elegant - paper in her hand. How she managed to make elegant paper, he would never know.

“Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, then Albus Dumbledore. I assume Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon aren’t on the list? After all, pets can’t choose their owners.”

Harry nodded, then added, “I figure I should pick off a few of my enemies along with my friends. Hermione should be kept alive for a bit, so we will need to be careful, she’s smart, then before Ron, that dumb shmuck, Ginny Weasley, so I can watch Ron fall apart.”

Harry laughed, not sure if he was entirely sane anymore. “Then we head for the twins, don’t kill ‘em, but keep ‘em, we should also get Molly and Arthur down here so we can kill them. Grab Luna Lovegood, little Looney Looney Lovegood,” he sung the last bit, like a particularly taunting nursery rhyme, “But just make sure she’s happy and safe. Don’t try and hurt her. I’ve barely spoken to her, but I just know she’s worth saving, like the twins, but we need to make Luna happy. Also, get Deamus and Neville, then continue. Seamus and Dean need to go, without pain, and Neville should be, like, a servant to Luna, as I, unfortunately, don’t have the heart to kill them.”

Belladonna nodded, completely understanding, and they spent the rest of summer planning and plotting their revenge on those who betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> Belladonna is a person, underneath everything. *peers at her* It's just buried underneath there... somewhere. I apparently seemed to have misplaced it somewhere at the end of this chapter. *Muffled sound of someone under a gag* Nope, can't find it. Doesn't look like that'll be turning up anytime soon. *Blatantly ignores indignant screech*
> 
> -Trixie


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short preview of Belladonna and Harry’s continued pretence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> EDIT 4/10/19:
> 
> I'm not rewriting this chapter, I think that it'll be okay for a while, I'll come back to it later when I edit all the chapters at the end of this book, then later again at the end of the trilogy, or whenever someone points out a mistake. There was a light grammar check and some improved vocabulary, but that was all for this disappointingly small chapter (816 words).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Fingers coiled under the grime. Slowly, they set about prising the handle from its grip; unintelligible hissing sounds slithering from their mouth; aiding its escape.

 

Click, click, click.

 

A deafening screech echoed, deep in the bowels of the school, unheard, as the ancient snakes of gold relinquish their hold on the wall, the panel was open. A figure languished in the shadows, shadows as dark as their soul.

 

Though the chamber was filthy, and its pungent scent infected the rank area, the figure was laughing. White teeth flashed from the shadows of their hood, an everlasting mystery - who were they? What did they want? The basilisk was long gone, its skeleton looping across its home, unwilling or unable to leave its only refuge. So, not that then.

 

***

 

Harry was back on the Hogwarts express, sitting in a compartment with Ron and Hermione. They were pretty much helping him weave his web of lies; they were all fools. They knew something was playing on his mind, and Belladonna has produced the perfect idea to disguise that, and possibly spending some time with her. She was very pretty, she knew that, and used it to her advantage, so, how easy would it be to pretend he had a crush on her! Easy as pie. Now, all he had to do was wait for Hermione to connect the dots, then inform the unfortunate Ron. He gazed into the distance, dreamily, inwardly smirking at Hermione’s face.

 

“Harry,” Hermione said, frowning. “What’s up?

 

“Nothing!” He stammered, forcing himself to go red.

 

“You know you can tell us anything, Harry, anything at all?”

 

“Yeah mate, anything at all!”

 

Then Hermione gasped. “Harry has a crush!!!” she shrieked.

 

Ron stared at him like he was from another planet. “That’s all, mate? Really? So, who’s the lucky girl?”

 

“Or boy!” Hermione cut in. “I knew Drarry was a thing, Belladonna owes me 10 galleons!” she whispered to Ron.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “Nothing gets past you two, does it? In this case, Ron’s right, it is a girl.”

 

At that moment, Belladonna strode in. Harry made himself blush to the point of scarlet, watching her. “Oops, my mistake, wrong compartment!” she sung, swinging open the door.

 

“W-well y-you could always stay h-here? Harry stuttered, gazing at her like she was a goddess.

 

“No chance, Potter.”

 

He stared after her dreamily, and sighed. It was getting pretty difficult not to laugh, by this point, especially when Ron said, “Why would you invite a Slytherin to sit with us? Have you lost your mind?”

 

Hermione stared at him like he had just beamed down from Mars and started tap dancing on the seats singing Ba Ba Black Sheep. “Ron, how thick are you? Harry’s crush is her!”

 

Now Ron was staring at Harry as though he had just beamed down from Mars and started tap-dancing on the seats sing Ba Ba Black Sheep. “Am I hearing right? You have a crush on the Slytherin new girl? Only you, mate, only you.”

 

Hermione patted him on the shoulder and said, “We’ll find a way to get you together, Harry, don’t worry.”

 

Then, the train pulled up at the platform, and they stepped out and into the carriages.

 

The carriage ride up to school was honestly tedious, until Luna Lovegood stepped into theirs’s. Hermione and Ginny introduced her. “Everyone, this is Looney—”

 

Hermione’s voice cut out. Ginny glared at her, and Luna didn’t seem to notice anything, curiously smiling at everyone’s startled faces. “Erm... Luna Lovegood, and her father is the editor of _The Quibbler_.” Hermione continued, sounding very guilty.

 

Ginny added, “Luna is a genuinely nice girl, and one of the smartest Ravenclaws. She is in my year, although she isn’t immensely popular, so please be nice to her.”

 

Harry had never realised just how much venom Ginny could inject into her voice, but he nodded along cautiously, watching Luna. He had been staring at the ghost-like horses that were now pulling the carriages - they weren’t there last term; he was sure of it. Though nobody else seemed to notice them... what was wrong with him? Perhaps, they just didn’t want to mention it because they were creepy. Having decided this was the case, Harry said, “What are the name of the new horses pulling the carriages?”

 

At this, everyone stared at him. Hermione cleared her throat self-consciously, and Ginny looked anywhere but him. Luna continued reading her upside-down edition of _The Quibbler,_ until Ron said, “Mate? There isn’t anything pulling the carriages. They’re flying by themselves, as per usual... do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Luna cut in, stopping Harry from sending a death glare at Ron. “You’re not going mad; I can see them too.”

 

Everyone looked at her, baffled, as she continued.

 

“You’re just as sane as I am.”

 

Somehow, this did not comfort Harry in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's rambing on pointlessly because who actually reads this?:
> 
> I know they meet Luna in the fifth book, but with all the murders they planned I’m not sure if Hogwarts will be open in fifth year. Also I want my friend to read this and she LOVES Linny so I figure the earlier the better, and he has already killed people, and therefore seen dead people, so he will already be able to see thestrals, and we need Luna’s famous line in there. As Remus Lupin is still DADA teacher this year (I’m undoing Voldemort’s jinx here (well technically Belladonna is overriding it because she's all powerful and stuff)), Barty Crouch can’t pretend to be Mad-Eye Moody, and Harry’s name wouldn’t have come out the goblet, and Cedric never would’ve died.


	5. The Chamber Of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Belladonna in the Chamber Of Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

The opening feast was dull, although he did work out how Belladonna had managed to cancel quidditch, by getting Hogwarts to host the Triwizard cup. The Triwizard cup was a ‘game’ that consisted of three tasks. The first task was facing a magical creature, and retrieving something that will give you the clue to the second task. The second task was different every year, although usually it’s the most dangerous to spectators rather than competitors, it seemed to usually be a test of moral rights, and for some reason they seemed to think that endangering those not involved would help with that. The final task was always a maze. A maze full of dangerous magical plants and creatures, with the Cup in the middle. Luckily, there was an age line around the Goblet Of Fire, which you had to put your name into to enter, so no-one under seventeen could join. But... that would be a _fantastic_ end for a victim, wouldn’t it? He would have to speak to Belladonna. Of course, it’s called the Triwizard’s cup for a reason, and that means three schools, three people entering. Two other schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, would be coming to stay for a little while. Oh well. Boring things, as he said. 

However, first period was definitely interesting.

Harry arrived at Hagrid’s class apprehensively, it would either be excruciatingly boring, or dangerous. It was a surprise, however, when Hagrid showed them Thestrals. Everyone else seemed unfazed, albeit a little bored and slightly befuddled, and he had no idea what was happening until Hermione put her hand up and said, “Professor, there’s nothing in here.” 

Hagrid smiled. “Ah, yer see ‘ere, ‘Ermione, these Thestrals pull the carriages up to school. Yer don’t see ‘em then either? These Thestrals only can be seen by someone who ‘as seen somebody die.” 

Harry’s head swirled. He had been so close to giving away his secret! He wished Luna was here, but it was Slytherins and Gryffindors only for Care Of Magical Creatures. He wished for a distraction, desperately. Just then, Belladonna gave him one. And, this one, meant he could avoid Ron and Hermione’s questions about who he saw that died. 

Belladonna marched up to the front. “Sir, I appear to be in the wrong class.”

Every single one of the fourth-year Gryffindor and Slytherins were there, and it was obvious that she was supposed to be to. However, no-one seemed to want to contradict her, and she continued. “Actually, I’m supposed to be in an Arithmacy meeting, then in Ancient Runes, and with the meeting I’m already cutting time out of Ancient Runes, and I started late as well! I really must be going!” 

Without any further ado, or even waiting for Hagrid to answer, she left. Harry nudged Ron and Hermione, an whispered “I’m going to go after her! I’ve got to get her to like me!” 

Ron replied, “She’s a Slytherin, it’s a lost cause, mate, and everyone else had a crush on her too, but go ahead and try your luck anyway!” 

“Harry!” Hermione whisper-shrieked. “You can’t cut class to talk to your crush! She cut class and probably to do something bad! No-one who terrifies everyone can cut class just to relax!” 

”She was probably bored because she couldn’t see the Thestrals, ‘Mione. She’s not the next You-Know-Who!” Ron argued. 

Harry sniggered. Undoubtedly she was... if only they knew of the deaths Belladonna had planned for them. The sweet little - though possibly traitorous-fools. He used their argument to slip away. “Hagrid? Can I go to the toilet?” 

“‘Course ‘Arry! Yer one of meh favourite students!” Hagrid replied. 

Harry hurried out and headed to the chamber. To his surprise, the chamber looked nice and clean, and a black and silver snake (probably a failed attempt at a midnight viper) hissed if he wanted stairs. _Belladonna has clearly been making some improvements,_ he thought, as he walked down the gilded green carpet that swept its way down the stairs. She clearly had put a lot of money into it, for the stairs were solid gold and green emeralds trimmed the sides. They were spiral, and cling to the walls with no handrail.

Speaking of the walls, they looked beautiful too. They were a bright jade, with swirling gold snakes slithering around the wallpaper, and there wasn't a water leak in sight. “Light,” Harry hissed. 

A gentle green glow emitted from god-knows-where, and then Harry was finally able to see the bottom of the shaft, and the beauty Belladonna had created. 

The passageway from the stairs to the atrium had the basilisk skin hanging gently from the ceiling, soft greens almost glowing in the gentle glow of light. 

The floor was solid jade, with random swirls of gold, and the occasional swirl of blood, still a bright crimson, seemingly trapped within the jade. 

The ceiling arched high above them, made of gold and emeralds, with a huge chandelier hanging down, every candle lit with a black flame.

The atrium had a large jade platform at one end, stretching out into a catwalk-like stretch, the edges encrusted with solid gold. The water that surrounded the catwalk was an elegant green, and smelt deliciously of melting chocolate, and soft yellow glowing balls resided deep inside its depths. Each statue was made out of gold, and shining to perfection. 

At the end of the catwalk, there was a small stretch of water, and when asked in parseltounge, the same stairs that descended from the entranceway appeared, though now straight and long. A simple parseltounge command opened up the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin, and inside was a magnificent library, and sofas, bedrooms, it was a lot like the gryffindor tower but decked In Slytherin colours. 

And inside of this library, stood Belladonna Nightshade. 


	6. How to capture a werewolf... and a crush on Voldemort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The capture of Remus Lupin, and then the capture of Sirius Black. I might kill them by the end of the chapter, or I might do a new one called how to kill a werewolf, I don’t know, don’t shoot the messenger (and the author).
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: (later on)
> 
> I didn't kill them by the end. There is a seperate chapter after the one on party games called How To Kill A Werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

“How to catch ourselves a werewolf, Harry? Any ideas? Because when we capture the wolf, the star is sure to follow.”

“I’m not sure. But... Belladonna, can you kill those two? I’m not sure if I can... but I have found the perfect end for Ron!

“Of course, Harry. Also... your acting skills are pathetic. No offence. Keep pretending you have a crush on me... but here’s the plan. Wrote love letters to Tom Riddle, Voldemort, hide them in a locked draw. Be very suspicious of people trying to get in, accidentally drop the key near Ron’s bed. Never drop the act for me though.”

“O-ok... you want me to pretend I have a crush on VOLDEMORT? You know what... don’t answer that. I don’t want to here the answer. We just need to get Wolfy in here. And yes, I’ll do it. I’ll do it now.”

***

Back in his dorms before dinner, he knew he had about ten minutes before Ron came. He had written about thirty letters, dating from about the middle of third year (even though he wrote them all today), and he started the last one, dated for today, and he planned that when Ron came in, he would hurriedly shove all the letters into the draw, knock over the ink pot, curse, and shove the current letter into the draw, locking it. His hopes were that Ron would come in with Hermione, then he could drop the key and head to the library. Maybe he could get this over and done with now, and never have to do this foul thing again.

He was right. Ron came into the room with Hermione, chatting casually. He quickly shoved the letters into the draw, and Hermione glanced up, frowning. Even Ron, who, honestly, was pretty dumb, noticed something was up when Harry knocked over an inkpot, locked his draw, and ran out the room saying he was going to the library. Mission completed.

 **Ron’s perspective** , _for the first and probably last time ever._

Ron was walking with Hermione, heading up to his dorm. Harry was probably there, and had missed the twins trying to trick the goblet and has gotten beards. He had to recount the story; it was way too funny for Fred and George to get away with it. However, when they got to the dorms, Harry hid whatever he was writing in a locked draw, spilling ink everywhere, then ran out to room heading to the library. The _library?_ Harry was as thick as he was. He would never voluntarily go to the library. Thankfully, he was distracted by a tiny clink. A tiny silver key landed on the floor, a tiny silver key that opened the draw that was hiding something from them.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry is hiding something from us, and if you do not use the key to find out what it is, I will, then I will dunk you in undiluted bubotuber pus.” That was Hermione, being her usual charming self.

Ron, being someone with a will to live, hastily unlocked the draw, and he practically fainted when he saw what was inside.

Hermione stalked round him and snatched the papers out of the draw.

“Letters? Why would Harry keep letters secret fro— WHAT???” Hermione exclaimed.

At the top of the letter, it said, Dear Tom Riddle.

”TOM RIDDLE?!”

***

Love letters. To Voldemort. Locked in Harry’s draw.  Had the world gone mad?

Probably.

***

Harry laughed all the way into the chamber. He had heard Hermione yell from upstairs, and her horrified tone had been enough to break him into hysterics, and he had to hide. Besides, Belladonna had said she had found a plan to catch the werewolf.

***

Harry was seated inside his room in Slytherin’s statue. Belladonna had left a few minutes ago, Lupin, the fool, still believed Sirius had asked him to meet in the girls’ bathroom. How dumb could that man get? 

He heard a thump, and a muffled scuffle, then the click of Belladonna’s high heels clicking across the jade floor.

She had returned. 

And soon, so would Sirius—

A yelp. 

The faint smell of wet dog. 

Sirius.

***

They has caught the wolf, and the star had followed.


	7. The Secret Sharer, and other party games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally there because I wanted to put party games in.  
> The secret sharer is stolen from Save Myself, by Psychoticfangirl (I really should go and check the numbers on the end, I'mbeing really rather rude here, I think it's 675 but honestly I'm lazy) and in the series Inbetween the Devil and the Danger.
> 
> This chapter's rewrite will probably just correct grammar mistakes and add a few reactions, so more of a check up and quick corrections, along wth a few more in detail reactions and some speech as it is rather lacking. It won't, however, undergo a proper rewrite like the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Ron and Hermione has been giving him odd looks lately, which presumably would be why Ron decided to tease him about the crush that he oh-so-obviously faked on Belladonna. This had almost led to their discovery.

It all started with an innocent game of truth or dare.

***

”Truth or Dare, Harry?” Hermione asked, smirking silently at him.

”...Ummm... dare?” 

He regretted it as soon as he saw her face. She looked over at Ron, who gave her a _very obvious_ nod.

“Hmmm... Harry, why don’t you invite your crush?”

He felt the truth spell pushing on him, but, as he truly had no crush, he just smirked and said, “And who would that be?”

”Don’t try stalling, mate. Hermione can be ruthless when she wants to.” Ron whispered, and Hermione shot him with a look.

”I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, Ronald. And Harry, don’t play games with us! We mean Belladonna, of course! Unless there is someone else on your mind...” 

Oh, so that was her plan. Well, he obviously wasn’t going to fall for that, was he?

Harry blushed and said, “Ok, ok, I’m going!”

Outside the Slytherin common rooms, he laughed. A few flicks of his wand alerted her, and she stepped out of the door frame, or should he say hole frame (no, he definitely shouldn’t), looking more regal than ever. 

Thankfulky, she had read the note and didn't question him, merely swept passed him and to the Gryffindor tower.

Everyone was dead silent at her arrival. They clearly hadn’t expected her to actually come, but here she was.

”Uhh... truth or dare, Belladonna?” Seamus piped up. 

She looked at him. Her mismatched eyes seemed to glow ominously, and he curled in on himself. Everyone flinched.

”Truth.”

Everyone let out a breath, thankful for Seamus’s continued existence on this planet.

”...What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

Everyone tensed.

Her face was hard, betraying nothing, but Harry knew they were not going to like what they heard - and that Belladonna was feeling anything but merciful right now.

”Created my own torture curse, which is an edited version of the killing curse, cause unending pain for the period it is held, then knocks the victim unconscious, with a purple flame burning on their chest, locked within their worst nightmare, then, for the last hour before they die, they are treated to excruciating pain, then the flame goes out, and it works like the dementors kiss, except it’s the body stolen, and the soul is left to suffer, alone, and there unless they meet a dementor, they encounter the worst torture one could ever go through. There is no cure for the curse.”

Everyone stared. 

“Harry. Truth or dare?”

***

The game continued, and any truths about Belladonna were all small, like the fact that she is an orphan, she has known she is magic her whole life, etc. Belladonna continued to hit Seamus with horrible dares and scandalous truths, until it upgraded to truth or dare, kiss or swear, when her revenge got a whole lot worse.

Seamus eventually suggested changing to never have I ever, as he had firewhiskey, and he clearly wanted to escape her revenge. Everyone agreed, as it was getting later and it was a Friday night. 

“Never had I ever had a crush!”

Harry hoped Hermione or Ron weren’t looking at him right then. Belladonna was, of course, the only other one who didn’t drink. 

“Never have I ever killed someone!”

 Reluctantly, Harry drunk - Professor Quirrel, of course, and he wondered if the diary counted. Belladonna’s face looked blank, no emotion, as she drunk, and everyone stared at the two of them.

”Professor Quirrel, in first year...”

They all nodded, understanding exactly what he meant, and all faced Belladonna warily. 

“No comment.” She stated, clearly not going any further.

No-one argues, lest she decide to kill them too.

The game progressed, and Belladonna did not have to drink anything at all - perfect, soon everyone would be too drunk to remember anything that happened.

Eventually Fred and George’s produced something they had been working on, called a secret sharer. It looked like a mini goblet of fire, and it shot out questions for everyone.

The first question was addressed to the demon twins themselves.

~Have you ever done anything separately?~

The answer was no.

The second question was given to Hermione. 

~What happened with Sirius Black and the time turner last year?~

She went on to explain everything, from Sirius being innocent, knocking out Snape, Lupin being a werewolf, Dumbledore being involved and Sirius’ escape.

The third question was Harry’s.

~What was the worst pain you ever had to endure?~

He chose the basilisk fang.

The fourth question was Belladonna’s.

~Who have you killed?~

She listed a. Very. Long. List.

The fifth question was Ron’s.

~What is the thing you most regret?~

Ron paled. 

“Breaking in to Harry’s top draw with Hermione.”

”WHAT?!” Harry screamed, faking total panic.

The sixth question was Seamus’.

It wasn’t actually a question.

~Don’t antagonise Belladonna!~

The seventh question was Dean’s.

~Who are you dating?~

He blushes. “Seamus.”

The eighth question was Ginny’s.

~What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?~ 

She chose being possessed by a diary.

The ninth question was for everyone.

~What is your deepest fear?~

Fred: losing George.

George: losing Fred.

Ron: Spiders (of course) 

Hermione: Harry’s top draw.

Ginny: Tom Riddle.

Belladonna: “People finding out my secret, what I swore to protect.”

Harry: “People finding out what I’m doing.”

Seamus: Belladonna.

Dean: Ginny when she’s angry.

The tenth question was for Ron and Hermione.

~What was in the top drawer?~

Belladonna lept up.  “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” she yelled, pointing her wand at the cup.

”INCENDIO!” She yelled, pointing her wandering at the paper.

”OBLIVIATE!” She yelled at everyone.


	8. How to kill a werewolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter happened in a random bubble of time as everyone was obliviated afterwards! This chapter continues on from chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Harry heart froze for a millisecond. 

 _Sirius_ _was_ _here_.

 _Remus_ was here.

Two people he cared for deeply, that _might_ , just possibly, be involved in this whole mess, were going to be killed on _his_   _order_.

Well, at his wishes, anyway.

By _Belladonna_.

Did he truly have no heart?

There was still time. He could change this.

”Sirius!” He yelled, screaming for the godfather he never wanted to lose, desperate to stop Belladonna before she carried out her plan, desperate to save him, angry now at himself for this order, for Sirius for falling for it, and his screaming came out gutteral and feral, but desperate and longing all the same.

”Remus!” He cried, calling for the man who was practically his godfather, the man who suffered greatly in full moons, the man who was loved by Tonks, the man who loved his godfather so much, the man who cared for a broken thirteen year old boy when no one else would, a man so challenged. But his voice had lost its sound after his scream for Sirius and was not loud enough to cover up Belladonna’s work. 

His screams were not loud enough to cover up the screams of the two men who he saw as his fathers, his brothers, his friends—

The screams that lasted for hours as Belladonna tortured them, had her hands coated in their blood, ripped out entrails and burned then before their eyes, used the fires to burn them, brand them, hurt them—

The screams that changed to choaking on blood and she cut out their tongue, ripped out their teeth one by one, made them suffer, made them bleed—

And if there was one thing Harry would regret forevermore, it was the death of these two men, far more than the death of his two best friends, the death of anyone else. 

Because the people he loved the most were the people he had just seen killed.

He hoped they didn’t blame him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's sobbing at own cruel self:
> 
> I actually feel guilty... these were my two favourite characters, along with the twins, Luna and Bellatrix... the two I actually cried at their deaths... at least they died painlessly in canon... WHY AM I DOING THIS HERE???
> 
> Well I mean I did kill Luna in another one of my fics but that wasn't planned. This was.
> 
> Happy reading! *sniffs and practically blindfolds self with tissue to prevent from not look happy*
> 
> -A sobbing Trixie


	9. The Goblet Of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron's name going into the goblet of fire leading up to his death! Take that, ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I totally own the world of Harry Potter. I've stolen them all MUAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Seriously though, this world belongs to JK Rowling, and I promise to return most of the characters relatively unharmed. Although most of the main characters will probably be dead. Sorry about that, by the way, JKR, I hope you're good at necromancy.
> 
> The only characters that I own are my OCs, Belladonna Nightshade and Crystal.
> 
> WARNING: I have no beta. Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone, so please let me know so I can get rid of them!
> 
> Author's Note: If there is anything you want to add to this story, please let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the plot. I am a terrible romance writer and WILL NOT write smut. So, don't ask for that. Sorry for all the people I just disappointed. I will, however, do my best to write in the romance (I'm still not very good).
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> -Trixie

Click. Click. Click.

 

The sound of Belladonna’s heels was somewhat ominous clicking on the floor as regularly as a ticking clock. She felt no need to hide her ‘magnificent presence’ as nobody with a brain would give her detention for being out late at night - they would probably just find poison in their food the next day. Unfortunately, some people learned the hard way. Harry felt bad for those people, he decided, watching Belladonna strut, unconcerned of her visibility, into the room. He himself, however, was completely unseen under his invisibility cloak, which he had seen Belladonna eyeing earlier, so kept a close eye on.

 

It turned out all he had to do was pass over a scrap of parchment with Ron’s writing of his name on it, and watch Belladonna do her work.

 

She pointed her wand directly at the goblet. 

 

“Confundus!”

 

“Accio Goblet of Fire!”

 

She tapped the goblet four times, and the flame rose higher, the number 4 hanging the air. She dropped Ron’s name in it, then called out, “Wingardium Leviosa!”

 

Then she levitated the goblet back onto the pedestal.

 

Now for the hard part.

 

 _Waiting_.

 

***

 

Everyone was gathered in the great hall, waiting anxiously to see who was going to be participating in the famous - yet dangerous - Triwizard Tournament.

 

Dumbledore stepped forward, flanked by Karkaroff and Madame Maxine.

 

“Now, I’m sure you are all very excited to know who has won a spot in the prestigious Triwizard Tournament, however we must remember that this will be a very trying time for everyone participating and, to those participating, we must make sure to never make others feel down about not getting a place.” Dumbledore proclaimed, smiling kindly with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Truly, it just sounded like a load of words strung together to make everyone feel guilty.

 

“As you can see, I won’t keep everyone held up here any longer, and merely would like to give those who have managed to succeed in passing through this difficult task of entering my good wishes and hope they have a merciful journey.”

 

Again, surprisingly lyrical but altogether useless.

 

“And now, the champion from Beuxbaton’s... Fleur Delacour!”

 

The goblet flared up again.

 

“The champion from Durmstrang... Viktor Krum!”

 

Cheering, whooping and clapping emitted from the crowd, with Ron yelling, “I knew it! I knew it!”

 

“And finally, the champion from Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!”

 

The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause.

 

“And as we celebrate this merry event—”

 

The goblet hurled another scrap of parchment into the air.

 

Dumbledore’s face turned ice-white.

 

“Ronald Weasley,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

 

Harry and Hermione began clapping nervously, whilst everyone else was booing and yelling, “Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!”

 

Ron’s face, on the contrary, was ice white as he staggered up to join the other champions.

 

In a mad dash, Dumbledore ran up to Ron, knocking over half the hall in his desperation.

“RON WEASLEY! DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET PF FIYAAAAAAAAAA?!” Dumbledore said calmly.

 

“N-no sir. Tell them I didn’t! I truly didn’t!” Ron cried, white as a sheet.

Nobody was listening to Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's malicious cackling:
> 
> I definitely didn't do this to Ron because of how annoying he was after he ditched Harry in book 4. *Smiles evilly* I would never! *runs into house cackling like a madwoman*
> 
> Oh, dear god, I sound like purplemango! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Not that that's a bad thing. Check out the works... check out the works...)
> 
>  
> 
> The above was definitely not me trying to fix all the shameless self promotion I get up to.
> 
>  
> 
> Definitely.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway...
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> -Trixie


	10. Not an update (well kinda because I was letting you know of the rewrite)

A little while back I decided to come and reread the chapters I had written before posting a new one. I was actually rather shocked at the short chapters and child-like writing - this was my first fanfiction, but still. I immediately knew I was either going to abandon this or completely redo it - I decided to redo it, don't worry.

The first two chapters have already been rewritten, and necessary notes, dates of rewrite, and disclaimers (which weren't actually on the story because I'm an idiot) have been added to all chapters. The build up to the big stuff and unimportant (filler chapters? Does that work? Like the chapters that are there just to make it seem more alive) will be at least 2000 words, and anything rather important should be a minimum of 5000. I hope that when I have more time on my hands and a better grasp on the story I can bring it up to around 8000 or maybe even 10000, which will probably be the sequels or maybe even a second rewrite. Just because I set a minimum for the words on each chapter doesn't mean that thats what they're all going to be - that's jsut a minimum. A filler chapter could be 10000 just as a really important action and lots of plot chapter could be 100000 (though that's unlikely seeing as the max for characters is 50000 per chapter).

 

I hope you all keep reading this story, however more chapters are going to fill the gaps that are left between current chapters, and obvioulsy the chapters themselves are being rewritten, so keep an eye out for that. This chapter will be deleted when the rewrite is complete and we will continue on as normal. 

I would love to have a beta, however I sadly don't have one, so if you're interested please contact me through my new email (or just leave a comment lol) set up just so people can contact me :3

 

bloodanddeath@yahoo.com

 

If it doesn't work leave a comment or something to let me know :3

 

No the book isn't being taken down whilst I rewrite it either.

 

If I failed to answer any questions that you might have, comment, email me, or read the Q&A on my bio with totally irrelevant questions :3

-Trixie

 


End file.
